


Experience

by nat_will_get_to_hogwarts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur is a bit of an ass, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Merlin is a tease, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_will_get_to_hogwarts/pseuds/nat_will_get_to_hogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sick and tired of Arthur cracking jokes about his apparent inexperience in bed. So Merlin decides to show Arthur just what experience looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I've written anything in about 3 years, and the first time I've posted a story on ao3, so go easy on me :P
> 
> Sorry if the boys seem a little out of character. I'd love to get some constructive criticism. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Merlin

It’s a comment Arthur makes as Merlin prepares his bath that is the last straw for Merlin.

Merlin’s been feeling on edge ever since they returned from the hunt at sunset. The knights had been telling raunchy stories the previous night around the campfire, with Arthur teasing Merlin about his apparent lack of experience.

Arthur steps out from behind the screen, only his trousers remaining. He smirks at Merlin, looking pleased with himself, like he’s come up with a ‘brilliant’ idea that will probably make Merlin want to throw something at him.

"Have you ever considered visiting the whore house?" Arthur asks, genuinely curious.

Merlin nearly drops the bucket of water he’s holding. “What?”

"The whore house," Arthur repeats slowly, as if speaking to a child. "You know, where you pay a woman to pleasure you."

"I know what a whore house is," Merlin says through gritted teeth. He finishes emptying the bucket into the tub, and stands to face Arthur, seething in anger. "I don’t need a prostitute Arthur, because believe it or not, I’m not a virgin."

Arthur actually has the audacity to laugh. “You don’t have to be embarrassed Merlin, we all have to lose our virginity at some point.”

Merlin growls, stalking up to Arthur, who looks shocked at Merlin’s outburst and backs up until he hits one of the posters of his bed. ”I am not inexperienced.”  
Arthur, who rarely sees Merlin this angry, actually fucking smirks. He’s having fun, teasing Merlin. But Arthur doesn’t expect Merlin to press up right against him, trailing his nose down the king’s neck and mouthing at his collarbone.

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur stutters out, sinking back into the poster.

"Showing you what you call inexperience." Merlin hisses in Arthur’s ear, before his mouth moves downwards.

Upon feeling hot breathe against his left nipple, Arthur bites down on his lip to stop himself from gasping. It seems like an eternity as Merlin’s mouth hovers over him. When Merlin’s tongue finally darts out to flick against the nipple, Arthur bites down harder, suppressing a whimper.

As Merlin’s tongue flickers against him, he appears to gain more confidence and soon has Arthur’s entire nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. A gasp slips out of Arthur’s mouth at the combined sensations of suction and the probes of Merlin’s tongue against him.

Arthur fights the urge to place his hand on Merlin’s head, to bring him closer. He’s all too aware of how Merlin’s hands are caressing his sides, running up and down his back.

Arthur makes the mistake of looking down, and sees Merlin’s wide, angry eyes staring back at him. He watches as Merlin’s pink tongue licks slowly over his nipple, and this time he can’t stop himself from placing his hand on the back of Merlin’s head, can’t hold his gasp in. Arthur suddenly feels too hot, his skin too tight. Merlin moves away from his nipple, Arthur barely containing his whimper.

Merlin’s tongue trails hotly up Arthur’s chest, up his neck, until he reaches the sensitive spot just behind the ear, and starts sucking and kissing like his life depends on it. When Merlin moves his thumbs to rub along Arthur’s nipples, Arthur tosses his head back, letting out a quiet moan.

As Merlin peppers his neck in kisses, most likely creating several bruises, Arthur finds it harder to hold back the sounds so desperate to escape him. The first time Arthur utters a “fuck” is when Merlin’s hot, open mouthed kisses begin to trail down his chest, over his stomach.

He watches as Merlin drops to his knees in front of him. Merlin eyes Arthur’s tented breeches before dragging his eyes back up to meet Arthur’s. Arthur doesn’t expect things to go further than this. He expects Merlin to get up and leave, and for the week to be awkward before things return to normal. Instead, what Merlin does is palm Arthur’s cock through his breeches.

"You’re hard." Merlin states, and Arthur feels any blood remaining in his head go straight to his cock.

Without as much as a by-your-leave, Merlin yanks his king’s breeches down, letting them pool around his ankles.

Arthur’s mouth falls open as he watches Merlin lick a hot stripe up the underside of his cock. Merlin gives a swirl to the head, runs his tongue teasingly along Arthur’s slit. If there’s one thing Arthur thought Merlin would never be good at, it’s giving pleasure. But from the way Merlin’s tongue is currently teasing his dick, it’s clear that all thoughts he’s had involving Merlin and sex are wrong.

As Merlin finally takes the head in between his lips and sucks, Arthur’s head falls back and his grip tightens in Merlin’s hair, holding on for dear life.  
"Oh Gods, don’t stop." The words tumble out of Arthur’s mouth without his permission. Merlin slides all the way down to the base, then up again, swirls his tongue around the head. He’s driving Arthur crazy, tonguing the slit after every third bob, sucking just the right amount. Arthur’s eyes roll back in his head, forcing Merlin down on his dick faster. "Oh yeah… just like that, Merlin… yes!"

Arthur is aware that he should keep in mind not to hurt Merlin, but his manservants hands on his arse, forcing his cock down Merlin’s throat, tells him that Merlin wants his mouth fucked, just as much as Arthur wants to be fucking it. It’s the last straw when Merlin takes him all the way in and swallows around him, and fuck, Arthur can feel the throat muscles working around the head of his cock.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck." Arthur moans out like a wanton whore, hips snapping into Merlin’s face. He’s aware that he’s babbling, but can’t stop himself. "Don’t stop, don’t ever stop. Feels so good, you’re so good at this… oh Gods, you’re going to make me come. Fuck, I want to come in your mouth." Merlin’s moans at this, sucking harder. "Oh Gods, you want me to come in your mouth?"

Merlin nods and Arthur’s eyes clench shut. All it takes is the image, and Arthur’s spilling into Merlin’s mouth, shouting his name.

Arthur takes a moment to try and process the fact that a man who, up until tonight, he believed to be an inexperienced virgin, was able to make him come harder than he ever had before.

"Oh Gods, you were actually good at that." Arthur says disbelievingly once he’s regained the ability to speak. "What else are you good at?"

Arthur quickly regrets his words as Merlin stands up and flashes him a smirk, before turning him around and shoving him onto the bed face first. Arthur feels Merlin’s weight on the bed behind him, knows that Merlin is hard. He shivers, thinking of the ways in which Merlin could use his body for pleasure. Arthur shivers as Merlin pulls Arthur’s breeches the rest of the way off, before removing his own clothes.

Arthur mewls when he feels a finger slip inside him, but he’ll never admit it. A second finger slips in, and it burns, but Arthur likes it. His dick twitches in interest, despite his recent orgasm. The fingers scissor apart, stretching him, and he feels his dick begin to grow hard again. Arthur presses back against the steady rhythm of the fingers.

"You tasted so good, Arthur," Merlin rasps in a sex soaked voice that makes Arthur go weak at the knees. Merlin gives a wicked twist of his fingers and presses against a spot inside Arthur that has the King letting out a shout. "I want to fuck you."

"Yes." Arthur gasps before he can really think about what he’s agreeing to, because fuck, he’s fully hard again, and he’s sore and sensitive, and he still wants Merlin. He growls when Merlin’s hands leave him. He’s just about to voice his complaints when he feels the head of Merlin’s cock, slick with oil, against his entrance.  
As Merlin slowly pushes in, Arthur grits his teeth at the burn. Merlin’s cock is bigger than the two fingers he was using before. Once the sharp pain has faded to a gentle throb, Merlin begins a slow rhythm, pumping in and out.

Arthur is grateful at first for the gentle way in which Merlin treats him, but he quickly gets frustrated, needing more. He doesn’t want it slow and gentle. He wants it hard and fast.

The King pushes back, silently begging Merlin for more. He’s rewarded with one slow, hard thrust that has the head of Merlins cock pressing deliciously against the sweet spot Merlin had found with his fingers. Arthur’s toes curl at the sensation and his head falls forward.

"You like that?" Merlin asks, slowly driving in and out, pressing against his prostate, as if he’s trying to drive Arthur insane.

Arthur bites his lip, embarrassed at just how much he really likes what Merlin is doing to him. Arthur eventually stutters out a, “yes”, and is rewarded with another hard thrust.

"I never would have guessed the king would be a whore," Arthur can practically feel Merlin smirk. "Gods, you really like having my cock up your arse, don’t you?"  
Merlin moves his arms to wrap around Arthur’s waist, and lifts him up until he’s kneeling, bringing them back to chest, sweaty skin rubbing together.  
Arthur turns his head and breathes hard against Merlin’s cheek. It only takes Merlin turning his head a little for them to slot their mouths together. Merlin kisses Arthur open mouthed and hot, running his tongue over Arthur’s.

The pace is still too slow for Arthur, and he whines into Merlins mouth, pushing back faster against Merlin’s cock.

"Merlin, please," Arthur practically sobs. He’s nearly dizzy with lust, and all he can think about is how he wants Merlin to fuck him hard and fast right the fuck now.

“You tease me for being inexperienced, and now look at you,” Merlin breathes against Arthur’s neck. He feels Merlin shove at his back, until Arthur’s face is pressed against the covers. The new angle has him letting out a shout, hands fisting in the sheets. “Begging me for it,” then, to Arthur’s relief, Merlin picks up his pace, until he’s pounding Arthur into the mattress.

But then Merlin is pulling out, and Arthur practically wails. Because it felt so fucking good, so why the fuck is Merlin stopping?

Merlin flips him over, before grasping his own dick and teasing the head over Arthur’s hole. The King goes a bit wild, trashing around and desperately bucking his hips, trying to get Merlin back inside.

"Merlin, please," Arthur yells desperately.

"What do you want?" Merlin smirks, and dammit, Arthur is going to punish him for this later. But right now, he knows he won’t get what he wants until he obeys Merlin.

"I want you to fuck me." Arthur stutters out, embarrassed. But Merlin still isn’t pressing in, so Arthur tries again. "I want your cock in me, please, you feel so good, I just want you inside me."

Arthur’s thrashing around earlier is nothing compared to what it is now that Merlin’s pressing inside, hooking Arthur’s legs onto his shoulders.  
"Fuck," Arthur groans, "you’re the best manservant I’ve ever had, gods."

Merlin tosses his head back, letting out a laugh. “Imagine if your knights could see you now, imagine if Gwen could see you; taking it from your inexperienced manservant.” He leans down, pressing his king in half, to press his lips to Arthur’s.

Merlin picks up his pace, his moans making Arthur even more turned on if possible. Arthur’s legs fall from Merlin’s shoulders to wrap around his waist, bringing them flushed together.

Arthur’s nails leave a trail of red, hot marks on Merlin’s back as he pounds into his King. They’re both mindless with it by now, mouths moving sloppily against each other.

Arthur’s never done anything with a man before; his father had taught him it was wrong. But here he finds himself getting fucked by his servant and loving it. What would the knights think? What would Guinevere think?

But then Merlin finds Arthur’s sweet spot again, and Arthur can only think about how he wants to stay here forever, with Merlin’s dick inside him.

Merlin fucks Arthur’s mouth with his tongue, hot and filthy, and Arthur can’t get enough. “Gods Arthur, I’m going to come,” Merlin groans hotly into Arthur’s ear.  
"Yeah," Arthur whines, hands slipping down, gripping Merlin’s arse to bring them together faster. "Merlin, fuck."

Arthur’s breath comes out in stuttering gaps, his head falling back. Merlin hits his prostate on every stroke, stomach rubbing Arthur’s cock, and it’s perfect, it’s all Arthur needs. Through his orgasmic haze, he’s vaguely aware of Merlin’s chant of yes, yes, yes as he follows moments later, coming inside of Arthur.

They collapse onto the bed, panting weakly.

Arthur lets out a breathy laugh, “I’ll never tease you again.”


End file.
